I Give It a Year
by Darling Rose
Summary: Draco Malfoy is assigned an important mission by Lord Voldemort in his 6th year, and is having trouble with it. His cousin Regal isn't helping him too much, and is always arguing with him. Corresponds with HBP and contains some mild child abuse. R&R?


This is only my second story, so it's novice, but I think that I am improving.

Summery:

Regal is Draco Malfoy's cousin on her father's side. (meaning her dad and Draco's dad are siblings.) They fight, and she pretty much hates him. This is set in the 6th year, so if you haven't read the 6th book, i suggest you don't read if you don't want to be spoiled. And if you really can't stand reading child abuse in it's milder form, i suggest you stop reading now. By the way: This is not an OC story, even as the first chapter is in her POV. this is only an introduction chapter, their relationship will become more specified in the future. So for now please bare with me.

I would write more, only i'm having a bit of a brain block, because of all the yelling and screaming at school leaves me with intense headaches. so this is not written at it's best. I will probably revise when i have the time later in the year.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everyone in the story except Regal.

* * *

It was a day like any other day. It was her 16th birthday, and she had been looking foreword to it, since her mum told her that she was getting a pet python, (the Muggle equivalent to a pony) and she couldn't help nagging to see it, and she already had a name chosen for her. Lily. She would name her snake after the most beautiful flower she could think of. One that grew outside the Malfoy manor, in the garden where I would go and read on the cool summer days when all was calm; no Death Eater meetings that lasted for days, and no Mudbloods that would scream bloody murder from the Crusiatus curse in the chambers in her uncles bacement. It all was so old, and I couldn't think properly. This was someplace to escape, black roses, and hunnytriggle, and all kinds of willow trees and loomsberry bushes. This was her "happy place", not that she is really ever that happy. Gingerly stroking her cat Felicis, Regal flicked to the next page of _Greenwald_ (her horror novel of choice).

Then she heard the grass in the vast garden rustle around her. She looked up lazily from her novel, and saw a boy. Not just any boy, her conniving cousin Draco.

"Hello." She said monotonously, turning her attention back to her book. They had never been good friends, as close relatives as they where, they just never 'clicked'.

"Regal." He said casually, and venomously, but yet pained. Usual Draco. He sat down on the decaying stump next to her. Deciding that she could say a few words to get him to leave her alone, she closed her book, to look at his pale face. When she did she saw hesitation etched on his complexion. Like he didn't want her to look at him, like if she did, she'd see something she wasn't supposed too. Her grey eyes turned gold, with confusion. _He wouldn't tell me even if I asked. _She thought, _caring for Draco?_ _How disgusting._

"What?" she muttered through my teeth.

"My f-father," he stuttered, clearing his throat "is waiting for you in your parents' room."

_ Draco _never_ stutters. In fact he prods fun at people whom stutter. Extremely odd. _I stared him straight in the eye. There was a pale pink gash accompanied by a yellowed bruise under his eye. He seemed to notice her looking at this spot, so he looked away fiercely.

"Thanks." I said, turning back to my book waiting for him to leave. I laced up my short boots, and whipped myself up, gathered my wand, and walked up to the mansion, my blonde hair billowing behind me.

---

Regal made her way to her parents bedroom in the far front of the house where she had been summoned. While shuffling through the corridors she heard a thump of a cane on the floor, and a smack of a wand against metal. She started -- without her brain's permission -- to walk towards the peculiar sound. (her eyes where golden at this point).

The noise was coming from her Uncle Luicius' study. She pressed her ear to the carved wooden door. Hushed whispers were spoken too low to hear all together clearly.

"Draco, this is _too_ dangerous dear. The dark lord will not spare you if you were to live." Narcissa must have been talking, as she was the only other woman in the house.

"No mother. I'm doing it. This is my chance to prove to the dark Lord that I'm worthy of being a most trustworthy servant."

_Thump. _She heard the sound again, only more muffled. Narcissa gasped very dramatically. What was going _on_ in there?

"Lucius?!! I think Draco has gotten the picture, haven't you dear?" Narcissa nearly yelled, quite alarmed at her husband slamming his cane into his son's side.

"Our _son _needs to be taught the weight of this assignment, and what exactly he is signing himself up for. The dark lord allows NO mistakes Draco. NONE. Or you _will_ die…"

"I understand Father!" Draco nearly shrieked, his voice cracking slightly.

_What could the dark Lord want _him_ for?_ Regal wondered allowed. Oops, that was too loud.

"Did you hear that mother?" Draco inquired to his mother.

"It sounded like Regal, but she's outside, right Draco, you saw her didn't you?"

"Of course mother. But uncle Augustus said she must come in… so I followed her in, she's in the other part of the house, so I'm sure she couldn't have heard anything… " _Smack._

"Ah no you lie Draco. She has been listening then, ah, very well, Nagini, _**Serpensortia**_." She heard the fling of a whip and

Time to GO! She ran, her boots thumping against the cherry wood flooring. The dark lords snake slithered through the door not too far behind.

"I _told_ you Draco, this is _not_ acceptable." Lucius shouted at his son.

_But, surprisingly I'm too fast for Nagini_, she thought, hopping out the open window in the black foyer.

"hitinhesmusnoonssh" She whispered in parselltounge, telling the large snake to go back to where it was sent from. _Uncle Lucius, never learned parselltounge so it will be no problem_. With that she crossed over to the window to her bedroom.

---

**Draco POV-**

Nagini, slithered back into the room it was sent from with no Regal.

"Well it seems as though you _can_ tell the truth Draco. GO. You are no longer needed."

Draco, stuck his hands into his green pants pockets and made his way to the kitchens so the house elf Laureate could fix a package of ice for his now swollen eye. Blood started dripping from his cheek and onto the black vest he was sporting.

"I won't let you down my Lord. Never." Draco whispered, when he knew noone but himself was listening.

* * *

Okay, what do you think? You like? Maybe? Well if you didn't please tell me, and why. I want at least 5 reviews to continue. That's all i'm asking of you. just press the review button below, and write a couple of encouraging words. and that would make my day.

[[oh and if you like Maximum Ride, i have a really great fiction, i wrote, just go to my profile, and click it. i like it, and i think it's worth your time, if you like Max Ride. I'll continue writing that one too one day. I just need the time and energy.]]


End file.
